Siempre es bueno compartir
by Zeit Reise
Summary: ¿Como hará Levi, para solucionar un pequeño problema, con "un" Eren que no sabe compartir? -Ereri- /SummHechoPorAme/PASEN Y LEAN!.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama y bla bla~!

 **Tema** : Compartir

Mi primer One-shot. Recuerdo que una vez dije que Mi Amado Dueño era un One, pero terminó siendo Long Fic e-é. Pero en este caso va en serio que solo es un One(?)

Gracias a Ale por corregir.

Advertencias: Muchos Eren's y Levi bipolar (?)

 _Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"._

* * *

 ** _Siempre es bueno compartir_**

Siempre estuve acostumbrado a tener días de eterna tranquilidad en casa, mi muy limpia y ordenada casa. Claro, y como la vida es injusta nada dura para siempre, toda esa paz había llegado a su fin a la llegada de ese muchacho de ojos verdes aguamarina, un mocoso llamado Eren.

Lo conocí mientras hacía horas extras en la Universidad María debido a la falta de dinero, donde por cosas raras del destino en una de las aulas donde daba clase me encontré con él. Aun recuerdo a la perfección su muy desastrosa confesión.

 ** _[Hace 1 año]_**

Estaba esperando donde Eren me lo había indicado, no sé cómo puede acceder a semejante estupidez, pero ahí me encontraba, esperando como estúpido la llegada de mi alumno, quizás leí mal la carta– que tenia pésima caligrafía y ortografía- que dejó en mi escritorio. Estaba en el área del conserje, la cual no estaba tan mal, quizás un día le pregunte donde compró esos trapeadores.

Mire mi reloj irritado, ya habían pasado otro diez minutos desde que estuve allí, ese mocoso estaba equivocado si creía que podía verme la cara de idiota; me decidí a irme y regresar a casa cuando alguien me había sujetado de la camisa.

-Dis-disculpe profesor- dijo deteniéndome para después apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas, su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.- había un trabajo y se me hizo tarde.

-Como sea, solo dime lo que tengas que decir y terminemos con esto.

Noté como mis palabras cambiaron por completo el ambiente, Eren tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las manos sudorosas, labios temblorosos y un notorio sonrojo cubriéndole toda la cara, admito que se veía muy lindo de esa forma.

-Desde que lo conocí hace seis meses yo no...No he podido explicarme estos sentimientos abrumadores que sentía al momento de pensar en usted y lo que quiero decirle es que...- tragó saliva fuertemente y respiró hondo.

-¿Qué...?

-Que... ¡me gustas!

Yo no me inmute y seguí mirándole a ver si tenía algo más que decir. Grave error ya que mi silencio lo ponía más nervioso y a la vez triste de que quizás no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero lo que dije dejó a Eren mucho mas impactado que a mí.

-Supongo que no me puedo negar a esto- conteste ligeramente mientras recostaba mi espalda en la pared.

-Quiere decir que...ahora somos-

-Tampoco te apresures, todo a su tiempo...- dije mirándole severamente, este mocoso estaba equivocado si creía que después de eso terminaríamos siendo de esas parejas acarameladas con un mundo color de rosa. No, se me revolvía el estomago pensar ese tipo de cosas.

-Entonces al menos puedo...- se acercó a mí, demasiado a decir verdad, para luego tomar mi rostro y depositar un beso en mi frente.

Puede sentir como subía la sangre a mi rostro, tiñéndolo de un rojo vivo, no me esperaba eso en lo absoluto. Levante la mirada hasta chocar con sus ojos que llamaban extrañamente mi atención. Eren se puso nervioso, abría la boca como queriendo decir algo pero nada, lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo como si una jauría lo persiguiese, en cambio yo me quede en mi posición, estático.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, creí que pronto terminaría, ya que Eren no había sido la primera persona en declarárseme además de que pensé que solo era una simple ilusión de chiquillo el que te gustase alguien mayor, pero por primera vez sentí que él iba en serio.

Primero comenzó con encuentros a escondidas durante el trabajo –que me costaron mi sueldo-, luego con escapes de la universidad –eso contaron como citas supongo- y más adelante en una salida nocturna en donde paseamos por un parque en pleno otoño, Eren me dijo las palabras que nunca pensé que alguien me diría.

 ** _"Te amo"_**

Desde ese momento supe que todo cambiaría.

A los pocos meses Eren se mudó a vivir conmigo. Grave error; ya que con eso conocí a la persona que se volvería mi dolor de cabeza diario, Hanji.

¿Y cómo es que ella pareció? Fácil, los padres de Eren eran negociantes y por lo cual viajaban mucho, así que decidieron contratar a Hanji para que fuera la tutora de Eren –aunque no lo haga muy bien- y se encargara de él mientras ellos no estén. Además de que descubrió mi relación con Eren cuando nos encontró teniendo sexo, pero prometió no mencionar nada con respecto a ese tema.

Y ahora solo esperaba tener una vida pacífica al lado de la cuatro ojos y mi Eren. Si, por que es mío, que todos lo tengan bien claro, él es M-I-O.

Pero nada nunca es como uno quiere.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, toqué a mi lado para saber si seguía ahí, pero ya no estaba. Me levanté, fui a vestirme y realizar mi aseo personal. Bajé las escaleras de mala gana para ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno como normalmente hago, no sé si vi mal pero o era yo o Eren preparaba el desayuno.

-Oh, veo que ya despertaste- saludó con su habitual sonrisa- me tome el trabajo de cocinar hoy, debes tener hambre

-Solo dime si es algo comestible- no podía mentirle con respecto a cómo cocinaba, la ultima vez no sé si comí tocino o carbón.

-Eso es cruel, he mejorado...eso creo- continuó moviendo la sartén creyéndose todo un chef.

Al rato vi trozos de salmón en mi plato con papas y un vaso de jugo de manzana.

-No está mal, para ser un mocoso- dije tomando un tenedor y pinchando un trozo de salmón e introduciéndolo a mi boca.- y por cierto ¿Dónde está la loca?

-Eso no se pregunta- rió- sabemos perfectamente donde esta

Oh por supuesto, había olvidado que uso mi sótano como laboratorio, y que desde el momento que hizo eso nadie estaba seguro si podía hacer estallar la casa a causa de sus peligrosos experimentos.

-Le prometí que le ayudaría en su trabajo, así que debo apresurarme- miró mi rostro de desaprobación y solo tosió hacia otro lado, el sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que la cuatros ojos hiciera era arriesgar la vida.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado, no quiero encontrarte convertido en ratón como la otra vez, y más aun cuando esa vez casi te mato a escobazos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- se levantó y colocó los platos en el fregadero, se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios, al separarnos desvié la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo-

El solo sonrió y se fue.

Y creer que ese chico robó mi corazón.

Lavé los trastes y al cabo de un rato fui a una reunión de maestros de la universidad.

* * *

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, estaba abatido, en ningún momento me dijeron que además de una reunión habría capacitación de maestros. Coloqué mi saco en el pechero y de repente sentí algo extraño recorrerme todo el cuerpo, todo estaba muy silencioso. Y solo podía haber una persona responsable de todo eso.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al sótano, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa termine sumergiéndome en una cortina de vapor, bajé las escaleras y palpé las paredes intentando hallar el interruptor de luz. Encendí la luz y vi a Hanji tirada en el suelo, me apresure a ver qué le ocurría ayudándola a levantarse.

-Maldita sea, Zoe ¿Qué paso aquí?- miré su rostro teñido de un negro y los cabellos en punta- ¿Dónde está Eren?

-Lo logré Levi, lo logré- empuñó su mano y alzó el brazo en señal de triunfo, Dios, esta mujer había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Levi?- una voz me llamó.

-¿Eren?-intenté ver a través del vapor sofocante para saber donde se encontraba, en eso pude ver como se me acercaba, me sentí aliviado de que no le haya pasado nada.-Idiota, creí que te había pasado algo.

-¡Levi!- me abrazó fuertemente- ¡Retrocede, es peligroso! ¡No te les acerques!- se puso en frente mío, pero... ¿De qué o quién me protegía?

-Aléjate de él bastardo- otra voz se hizo presente, pero era muy similar a la de Eren-

No tenia palabras para explicar lo que veía, ese rostro, esa mirada, ese cuerpo, era nada más ni nada menos que Eren.

-¡Jajajaja!- Hanji rió soltó una carcajada poniéndose en pie- ¡¿No es maravilloso?!- se acercó al otro Eren y lo abrazó por sobre los hombros.- No era lo que yo esperaba pero lo logré, ¡LOGRE CLONAR A ALGUIEN!- lo abrazó a pesar de que este le daba una mirada desagradable.

-Nada de eso ¡Tienes que arreglar esto!- grité eufórico- ¡Si a duras penas soporto a un Eren, para qué demonios quiero otro!

-Solo deja a ese mocoso que tienes como pareja y quédate conmigo- el otro Eren apartó a Hanji y tomó mi mano, depositando un beso- ¿Qué dices?

Este chico tenía una personalidad muy atrevida y cautivante; quizás él era la representación de un lado que mi Eren normalmente no demuestra. Pero aun así no dejaban de ser un par de mocosos inmaduros.

-¡No lo escuches!- Eren me abrazó por detrás.

También había notado una gran diferencia entre ellos, el color de sus ojos. El del clon eran amarillos y del original eran verdes.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Levi!- Eren me jaloneó de la camisa. Parecía que quería llorar por el miedo.

-¡Eso nunca imbécil! ¡No lo vas a apartar de mi!- el otro me agarró del brazo derecho. Su mirada era determinante y enfadada.

Había notado otra diferencia.

Un Eren llorón.

Y un Eren agresivo.

Juraría que sentía mareos en ese instante.

-¡Hanji, haz algo maldita sea!- sentí que me partirían en dos mientras ambos se peleaban por mí.

-¿Y qué tal si te clono Levi?

-Di otra estupidez como esa y juro que te sacaré la mierda- amenacé.

-Bien, mala idea.- se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba la discusión entre los dos Eren- Dame tiempo para encontrar una manera de revertir esto, no será difícil, solo necesito un par de días.

-¿Y qué haré yo mientras tanto?

-Podrías empezar por separarlos, parece que se quieren matar.

-Esto es como encargarse de un par de gemelos.

-Cualquier efecto secundario que se presente con el clon házmelo saber-dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Ahora todo estaba en mis manos.

-Vámonos de aquí, no tengo tiempo para tonterías- los tome a ambos de las manos y los saqué del sótano.- Entonces...-suspiré y fruncí el ceño- ya es tarde, vamos a descansar- miré el reloj que marcaban las 10 p.m.

-Por supuesto, durmamos juntos- el Eren de ojos amarillos me abrazó y recostó su cabeza en mi cuello.- dejemos a este mocoso aquí- sonrío pícaramente.

-¡Yo también deseo dormir contigo!- el otro también me abrazó.

-Cállense, los tres dormiremos juntos- dije deteniendo la discusión. Ambos me miraron con los ojos brillantes, realmente ambos eran lindos, no tenia porque negarlo.

Sentía el calor de ambos cuerpos, los dos me abrazaban de manera dulce. Sentía sus respiraciones en mi cuello, después de dos largas horas pude hacerlos dormir, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando algo me lo impidió.

-¿Qué diablos crees tú qué haces?- sentí una mano intrusa recorrer mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pecho.

-Lo que el mocoso a tu lado ha deseado desde hace tiempo- siguió el recorrido con sus manos hasta llegar a mis pezones, donde los apretó ligeramente.

Un sonido de incomodidad se escapo de mis labios, no podía permitir eso. Pero, era Eren. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me besó, sus labios eran suaves, el nerviosismo me invadió al escuchar como mi Eren dormía tranquilamente mientras yo, caía bajo los encantos de su otro yo, sentí sus labios pasar por mi cuello, succionando en ciertas zonas que me hacían suspirar de placer.

El calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, y lo que menos espere fue que mi mocoso despertara.

-Levi...-oh no, esto no podía estar pasando-...que es lo que...

Silencio.

Me quedé helado, mientras la persona que no dejaba de tocarme sonreía, la mirada de Eren se quedó en una sola persona, yo.

-Y que me dices, ¿te nos unes?- invitó sin separarse de mí.

No escuché respuesta, solo el sentir de otras manos abrazándome.

-Eren, lo siento- mire sus hermosos ojos verdes, era un tanto embarazoso.

-No sé porque te disculpas- soltó una risilla y se acerco a mi oído- terminemos lo que empezaron ambos.

Cuando me dijo eso, supe que al día siguiente se me haría difícil caminar.

Apresó mis labios, comenzando un lento danzar entre nuestras lenguas, mientras él me besaba, el otro se dedicaba a marcar mi cuerpo, muestra de que era posesión de ambos mocosos. Me separé de Eren soltando un jadeo, mi parte baja dolía, mi erección estaba siendo apretada entre mi pantalón y la ropa interior.

-Mírate, tan indefenso, tan delicioso, nosotros somos los depredadores y tu...

-la presa...-completé la oración con la visión nublada, ya no podía distinguir a la perfección quien era quien, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente, ambos son uno, ambos me aman.

Uno de ellos iba bajando lentamente mi pantalón a la vez que el otro se deshacía de mi camiseta dejándome por completo a su merced. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal al sentir algo húmedo rozar mi entrada.

-Ngh...N-no- me aferré a sus cuerpos, esa sensación de ser invadido la recordaba después de largo tiempo.

-Tranquilo, no dolerá- dijeron al unisonó, besando mis mejillas.

Empujaron sus dedos en mi interior, sentía cuatro en total, mi pecho empezaba a subir y bajar frenéticamente, se sentía incomodo, mi interior ya se sentía húmedo y pegajoso. Sonidos obscenos que provocaban nada más que ambos se calentaran de tal manera que empezaron a simular embestidas en mi interior.

-¡Ngh!...E-ren...¡Ah!- lo habían tocado, habían tocado mi punto, ese punto que me volvía loco y me hacía perder el pudor.

-Suficiente, creo que ya esta listo- sus ojos verdes brillantes me fascinaban al igual que esos ojos dorados que no se despegaban de mí.

-Levi- ambos susurraron- ¿A quién prefieres?

Eso me tomo desprevenido...

No me dejaron responder, me senté en las piernas de mi mocoso y sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos.

-Voy a entrar- la punta de su miembro entró, gemí del dolor, no pensé que sería tan jodidamente grande, mierda. El clon solo miraba atentamente cada movimiento realizado, mi mente estaba nublada por el placer y lo primero que vino a mi mente al verlo fue, complacerlo.

-Es bueno que tomes la iniciativa- bajé sus bóxers dejando al descubierto su erección y sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en mi boca al mismo tiempo que el otro introducía por completo su miembro en mi interior.

-Mnnn!...Ngh!- ambos arremetían contra mí, uno en mi parte trasera y otro en mi boca.

Los movimientos se volvían erráticos y desenfrenados, escuchaba a la perfección los jadeos y maldiciones que ambos soltaban.

-Tan apretado...Ah- jadearon, ambos decían lo mismo, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.-Levi..

Ya no podía soportar más, me iba a correr, pero su pregunta invadió mi mente.

 ** _¿A quién prefieres?_**

Que pregunta tan sencilla de responder.

Sin poder aguantas mas, eyacule sobre las sabanas sintiendo como era llenado por ambos lados con su semilla.

-A los dos- me recosté en la cama agotado. Ambos me miraron con duda mientras se posicionaban a mi lado- respecto a su pregunta...los prefiero a los dos, porque ustedes son uno.

-Pero yo solo te quiero para mí.

-Ni lo sueñes niñato, él el mío.

-Hagan lo mismo que ahora.

-¿Qué?

- ** _Compartir_** \- susurré para después quedarme dormido y luego sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

 **Fin**

 **...**

Me da paja poner notas de autor o-ó

Gracias por leer uvú

Zeit .


End file.
